Conventionally, there is a known housing for electronic devices having functions of an antenna, a capacitance type touch panel, and the like. For example, Patent Document 1 (WO/2006/106982) discloses a housing for electronic devices including a molded resin material as a main constituting layer and an opaque decorative section, in which a front surface side of a layer providing a decoration of the decorative section has an antenna pattern in a planar form having a light transmittance of 70% or higher, and an electrically conductive section of the antenna pattern includes an electrically conductive thin film of a mesh structure, and an outline of each mesh is composed of fine bands having substantially equal widths. 
For example, as shown in FIG. 34, this housing is formed by adhering a mesh sheet 200 having a light transmittance of 70% or higher in which a metal mesh having a band width of 30 μm or less for example is laminated on a transparent base film to a molded resin material 201.
The metal mesh provided in the mesh sheet 200 has mesh patterns shown in FIGS. 35A and 35B. In the mesh pattern shown in FIG. 35A, the fine bands are arranged in a grid. In the mesh pattern shown in FIG. 35B, the fine bands formed into regular hexagons are continuously arranged in a honeycomb shape. That is, the mesh sheet 200 has the mesh patterns formed by continuous polygons.
This mesh sheet 200 and the molded resin material 201 are adhered to each other for example by inserting the mesh sheet 200 into a mold so as to perform in-mold molding. The in-mold molding is a manufacturing method of preliminarily pressurizing and heating the mesh sheet 200, arranging the mesh sheet 200 in the mold after preforming the mesh sheet into a shape along an outline of the molded resin material 201, and then injecting melted resin into a cavity in the mold so as to integrally mold the mesh sheet 200 and the melted resin in the mold. Thereby, the housing in which the mesh sheet 200 is adhered to a surface of the molded resin material 201 is formed.